In recent years, various automobile driving support systems, which detect a front travel path shape or a three-dimensional object such as a vehicle or an obstacle existing ahead, by using a camera installed in a vehicle, enable steady travel on a travel path, and prevent a collision with the three-dimensional object, have been developed and put into practical use. In addition, an automatic driving system of an automobile which applied the driving support systems has been studied (Patent Documents 1 and 2, and the like).
Since the accuracy of the driving support system and the automatic driving system depends on image information from the camera installed in the vehicle, it is necessary to accurately reflect the image information in front of the automobile, such as the front travel path shape or the three-dimensional object existing ahead, in the camera installed in the vehicle.
However, since the image information from the camera installed in the vehicle is used, when fogging on an automobile windshield occurs, there is a concern that the accuracy of the driving support system and automatic driving system may decrease.
Here, an antifogging article including a water absorbing crosslinked resin layer has been proposed as a countermeasure against the above problem (Patent Document 3 and the like). It is expected that the antifogging article is used as an antifogging glass article on the automobile windshield. In the automobile windshield, a light shielding region (black ceramic layer) is often arranged in a peripheral portion.
A vehicle window antifogging glass and antifogging glass article of Patent Documents 4 and 5 are based on the premise that a water absorbing antifogging film is formed on substantially the whole of the windshield excluding the end portion in order to form the water absorbing antifogging film for the purpose of improving visibility of a driver.
However, when a laminated region in which the black ceramic layer and the water absorbing antifogging film overlap each other is provided, in consideration of a long-term use or a use under a severe environment, there is a concern that absorption of infrared rays contained in sunlight in the black ceramic layer may affect the water absorbing antifogging film. That is, due to the infrared ray absorption in the black ceramic layer, the temperature of the portion of the windshield where the black ceramic layer has been formed increases, and the temperature of the water absorbing antifogging film overlapping with the black ceramic layer also increases. As a result, there is a concern that the water absorbing antifogging film may be peeled off.